Az álmon túl
by Lionela
Summary: Az emlékeink, a tapasztalataink, mindazon dolgok, amit átéltünk csak a miénk, azt senki se veheti el tőlünk. Így hitte ezt Harry Potter is, mígnem élete kezdett egyre mélyebb káoszba süllyedni, s lassan már maga se tudta, ki is ő valójában. AU,OOC,Drarry
1. 1: Egy őrült álom

**Az álmon túl**

**Leírás:** Az emlékeink, a tapasztalataink, mindazon dolgok, amit átéltünk csak a miénk, azt senki se veheti el tőlünk. Így hitte ezt Harry Potter is, mígnem élete kezdett egyre mélyebb káoszba süllyedni, s lassan már maga se tudta, ki is ő valójában. Miért van az, hogy a világ, amelyet olyannyira ismer és szeret, teljesen a feje tetejére állt, és a benne élő emberek valójában merőben mások, mint aminek mindig is hitte? A szálak valahogy mindig Draco Malfoynál futnak össze, a fiúnál, akit legnagyobb ellenségének tartott, és aki immáron az egyedüli biztos pontnak tűnik ebben a tébolyult valóságban.

**Korhatár**: 14

**Figyelmeztetés**: AU, OOC, angst, hurt/comfort, slash, szereplő halála

* * *

**1. Fejezet**

**Egy őrült álom**

„Rendes körülmények között Harry örült volna, hogy felkeresheti Hagrid kunyhóját, de a Legendás lények gondozása óra egyben azt is jelentette, hogy találkoznia kell a mardekárosokkal – bajnoki kinevezése óta először.

Amint az várható volt, Malfoy a szokásos gúnyos vigyorral az arcán jelent meg.

– Nézzétek, fiúk, itt a hős bajnok! – fordult Crakhoz és Monstróhoz, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Harry hallja, amit mond. – Nálatok van az autogramos füzetetek? Most menjetek oda hozzá, mert a halottak nem tudnak írni… A Trimágus Tusán úgy hullanak a bajnokok, mint a legyek… Szerinted meddig fogod húzni, Potter? Mondjuk tíz percig?

Crak és Monstro kötelességszerűen heherésztek, de Malfoynak itt meg kellett szakítania monológját, mert megjelent Hagrid. A vadőr a kunyhó mögül érkezett, karjában egy rakás ládával. Mindegyik láda egy-egy jól fejlett durrfarkú szurcsókot rejtett. A csoport nagy megrökönyödésére Hagrid kifejtette, hogy a szurcsókok azért gyilkolták egymást, mert túl sok a fölös energiájuk, s hogy a megoldás nem más, mint pórázt kötni rájuk, és megsétáltatni őket – órai munka gyanánt. A bizarr ötlet egyetlen előnye az volt, hogy elterelte Malfoy figyelmét Harryről.

– Sétáltassak meg egy ilyen undormányt? – szólt, s borzadva rábámult az egyik láda lakójára. – És hova kössem rajta a pórázt? A tüskéjére, a robbanó farkára vagy a szívókorongjára?

– Középen a testére – felelte Hagrid, s egyúttal meg is mutatta, hogyan gondolja a dolgot. – Öhm… esetleg húzzátok fel a sárkánybőr kesztyűtöket, csak a biztonság kedvéért. Harry, gyere, segíts nekem pórázt kötni erre a kövér példányra…

Hagrid persze nem szorult segítségre, de szeretett volna négyszemközt beszélni Harryvel. Mikor a többiek már mind útnak indították szurcsókjukat, komoly képpel Harryhez fordult." 1.

Aggódóan csillogó fekete szem, szavakat formáló szakállrengetegbe rejtett száj. Harry látta mindezt ám legnagyobb döbbenetére a vadőr szavait mintha elnyelte volna valami, egy szót se hallott belőlük. A griffendéles fáradtan lehunyta szemeit, s sóhajtva megmasszírozta homlokát. Ez a héten már a harmadik hasonló esett. Mióta az az átkozott serleg Trimágus Bajnoknak választotta egyszerűen képtelen rendesen kipihenni magát. Ma reggel úgy érezte frissen és kialudtan ébredt, de úgy tűnik, mindez csak a látszat volt. Most is itt áll szegény Hagrid előtt és nem hallja mit mond neki. Pedig biztos fontos, különben mi másért hívta volna félre a többiektől?

Sóhajtva újra kinyitotta szemeit, s megélesedő tekintetét lassan felemelte a földről.

A következő pillanatban mintha megfagyott volna körülötte a világ.

Ijedten felkiáltott és automatikusan hátrálni kezdett, míg a háta szilárd falnak nem ütközött.

A Tiltott Rengeteg és Hagrid kunyhójának képe eltűnt, helyette egy egyszerűen ám ízlésesen berendezett szoba látványa fogadta. Kék színű kanapé, vaj színű mintás szőnyeg, ívesen faragott dohányzóasztal, a háttérben könyvespolc, egy állványon tv, mellette telefon.

Harry káoszba fulladt agya egy szóval tudta jellemezni az egészet: mugli. Az egész szobáról üvöltött, hogy muglik által lakott ház része. Ám ha ez így van, mit keres egy tipikusan mugli szoba közepén egy nagyon is nem mugli személy?!

Hagrid testes alakja, s hívogató fekete szemei helyett ugyanis egy nyúlánk, izmos férfi, és egy hideg ezüstszürke szempár meredt rá.

– Draco Malfoy! – nyögte Harry két kapkodó lélegzetvétel között. – Mi folyik itt? Hol vagyunk? Mit akarsz? – dadogta. Ha lehetséges lenne a fiú a fojtogató pániktól hajtva már rég egybeolvadt volna a mögötte magasodó hófehér fallal.

A szőke mardekáros csüggedten sóhajtott, majd mintha saját magát akarná megnyugtatni, lassú, mély lélegzetet vett.

– Semmi baj – mosolygott barátságosan Harryre, minek hatására a fekete hajú fiú csak még gyanakvóbbá vált. – Ülj le a kanapéra, mindjárt hozok egy narancslét!

– Tudod, hova rakd a nyamvadt narancslédet! – kiáltott fel ingerülten Harry.

Dacosan ellökte magát a faltól, s döngő léptekkel Malfoy felé indult. Már nyúlt volna a fiú gallérja felé, hogy jól megszorongassa a kis görényt, és kirázza belőle a válaszokat, ám keze pár centire ellenfele nyakától megdermedt a levegőben.

Harry enyhén megremegett, miközben tágra nyílt szemei szinte beitták az előtte álló szőke srác látványát.

Ez nem lehet. Mégis folyik itt?! – üvöltötte a fejében az egyre kétségbeesettebb hang.

Mindinkább kezdte úgy érezni, hogy valaki egy nagyon ízetlen tréfát űzött vele, s hallucinálást okozó bűbájt kevert a reggeli sütőtöklevébe. A tőle egy lépésnyire álló Malfoyt ugyanis mintha kicserélték volna. Habár nincs öt perce, hogy látta őt Legendás lények gondozásán, de ez alatt az öt perc alatt úgy tűnt mintha a fiú éveket öregedett volna. Jóval túl lehetett a tinédzserkorán, talán 20-21 éves körül járhatott, arcvonásai ennek megfelelően szögletesebbek, markánsabbak voltak, mint 14 éves változatáé, s a tejfelszőke haja is szélfújta összevisszaságban csüngött alá, épphogy rálátást engedve bal fülében megcsillanó ezüstkarikára.

– Harry, kérlek ülj le! – a máskor affektáló hang, most szinte könyörgött. – Hozok inni és minden rendbejön.

– Egy francokat! – jött az azonnali válasz, melyet tettek is követtek.

Harry teljes erejéből a csalónak – mi más lehetett volna? – rugaszkodott sikeresen kibillentve a nála egy fejjel magasabb szőkeséget egyensúlyából. Amint az ál-Malfoy nyekkenve elterült a földön, Harry egyből pálcája után kapott, ám némi kutakodás után keserűen kellett megállapítania, hogy nincs nála. „Draco" valószínűleg elvette tőle.

– Ok – könyökölt fel lassan a letarolt csaló. – Kössünk fegyverszünetet! Esküszöm, nem megyek három lépésnél közelebb hozzád, és nem is csinálok semmit, cserébe áruld el, honnan „kerültél" ide?

Harry pár pillanatig némán méregette a földön szemlátomást nyugodtan heverésző fiatalt.

– Előbb áruld el ki vagy te, és hol vagyok! – szólalt meg végül.

– Draco – válaszolta amaz gondolkodás nélkül. – Draco Malfoy – majd mikor látta, hogy a fekete hajú fiú szólásra nyitja a száját, hozzátette: – Tudom hogy a kinézetem elégé összezavaró, de bizton állíthatom, hogy én Draco Malfoy vagyok, Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy egyetlen fia… És a második kérdésedre válaszolva a házamban… a házunkban vagy. Szóval honnan „kerültél" ide?

– Legendás lények gondozása órám volt Hagriddal. Épp a szurcsókokat akartuk megsétáltatni, te szokás szerint görény voltál, és megjegyzéseket tettél. Hagrid ekkor félrehívott, hogy mondjon valamit, aztán… – Harry riadt tekintete újra körbejárta a szobát – Aztán ide kerültem. Egy mugli lakásba, egy idősebb kiadású Draco Malfoyjal, aki habár már 10 perce egy légtérbe tartózkodunk, még egyetlen sértést se vágott a fejemhez. Szóval… Szóval minden bizonnyal elaludtam Hagrid óráján – vonta le az egyetlen logikusnak tűmő következtetést. Elgyötört arcát fáradtan kezei közé temette. – Remélem Hermione észreveszi és felébreszt, mielőtt felfal egy szurcsók.

– Álom – bólintott a kifejezéstelen arccal könyöklő Draco is. – Minden bizonnyal egy álom.

Harry bizonytalanul kikerülte a fekvő férfit, remegő lábakkal a kanapéhoz támolygott, majd odaérve leroskadt rá.

– Sok röhejes álmom volt már, de eddig ez viszi a pálmát – mormogta.

Malfoy óvatos mozdulatokkal lassan feltápászkodott a földről, és hátra-hátra pillantva a tv állvány melletti kis asztalkához lépdelt, s valamiféle üvegekkel halkan csörömpölni kezdett.

– Mivel ez csak egy álom, ki is használhatod, hogy nem vagyok szöszke görény, és elfogadhatsz tőlem egy pohár narancslevet – tért vissza a kanapéhoz kezében a beígért itallal.

Harry összehúzott szemekkel a pohárra meredt.

– Miért akarsz mindenáron narancslevet itatni velem?

– Biztos szomjas voltál elalvás előtt – vont vállat nyeglén Draco. – Narancslevet?

Harry lemondóan sóhajtva a pohárért nyúlt.

– Ha nem iszom meg, egész idő alatt ezzel nyaggatnál, szóval teszek magamnak egy szívességet – morogta, majd egy hajtásra leöntötte torkán a kesernyés üdítőt.

Draco mosolya – ha ez lehetséges – még szélesebbé vált. Ám nem ez volt, ami Harry hatodik érzékét teljes riadóállásba kapcsolta, hanem a fiú tekintete. A szürke írisz ugyanis hirtelen elvesztette csillogását, helyét reményveszettség, aggodalom, és valami megfoghatatlan vette át.

Harry kvidicsreflexeit latba vetve próbált felpattanni, és minél távolabb vetődni a várakozva őt méregető Malfoytól, ám izmai képtelennek bizonyultak a működésre. Akárhogy próbálkozott nem tudod erőt kifejteni. Pár centire emelkedett fel csupáncsak a kanapéról, azt is csak azért, hogy súlyos zsákként rögtön vissza is essen oda.

Kétségbeesésében végül az utolsó csepp erejét latba vetve, egy esetlen mozdulattal a szőke fiú felé hajította kiürült poharát. A sors az ő oldalán állhatott, mert a vékony ivóalkalmatosság a célzás hiánya ellenére telibe találta a meglepett Malfoyt.

Hangos csörrenés töltötte be a szobát, ahogy a fiú homlokán széttört pohár szilánkjai a padlóra hullottak. Vörös csík kúszott elő a hófehér bőrön ejtett vágásból, csakhogy lustán a szürke íriszek felé csorogjon.

– Mit kevertél az italba te kígyó? – sziszegte fogai közt Harry egyre nehezebben fókuszáló szemeit dühösen Dracóra villantva.

A szőke fiú egy nemtörődöm mozdulattal ruhájába törölte megvágott szemöldökét, majd óvatosan a kanapén eldőlő mellé lépett, s hűvös ujjait lágyan annak homlokához érintette.

– Aludj! – suttogta gyengéden, miközben a folyton útban lévő fekete hajszálakat kisöpörte az egyre tompábbá és üresebbé váló smaragzöld szemekből. – Nem lesz semmi baj.

Harry immáron végleg feladta a küzdelmet szemhéjával, pillái remegve zárták ki a homályos foltokká alakult világot.

Az agya egy távolabbi zugában halványan érzékelte, hogy hűvös ujjak végigsimítanak az arcán, majd a fölé hajoló árnyék eltávolodik, s a távolodó léptek a szoba túlfelén megállapodnak.

– Halló! Én vagyok. Ráérsz? – a messzi hang megnyugtató duruzsolásként hatott a fülébe, mintha kilométerekre lett volna tőle a beszélő. – Igen, megint felébredt… …Nem, sajnos nem… …Alszik. Mi mást tehettem volna?... …Nem, nem kell átjönnöd… …Oké, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá. Tudod, ne csöngess, csak kopogj…

Harry lustuló agya egyre inkább képtelen volt követni a beszélgetés fonalát, és a fiú lassan belesüllyedt az őt körülvevő sötétség megnyugtató csöndjébe.

* * *

1 : J.K. Rowling Harry Potter és a tűz serlege 


	2. 2: Vigasztaló álom

Íme a második fejezet. Egyenlőre gondolom még továbbra is elég ködös, hova is akarok kilyukadni, de 1-2 fejezet alatt már minden letisztul. Ez még mindig aféle bevezetés, habár a figyelmesebbje már most rájöhet az "alapszituációra".  
Kellemes olvasást!**  
**

* * *

**2. Fejezet**

**Vigasztaló álom**

Hideg és nyomasztó csend töltötte be a szobát. A falióra monoton kattogása se segített a dolgon, csak még jobban elmélyítette a hallgatásba burkolózott ház lehangoló csöndjét.

Draco Malfoy apró konyhájának kétszemélyes asztalánál ült, fejét az asztallapon karba tett kezein nyugtatva.

Nem érdekelte az őt körülvevő világ, nem érdekelte, hogy a szemöldöke fölött húzódó vágásból csordogáló vér összekeni pulóverét, még csak a seb lüktetése se tudta felkelteni figyelmét. Egyetlen dolog, amit felfogott, az a ház néma csendje volt. Sehol egy ugrándozó lábdobogás, tányércsörgés, végtelen csacsogás. Semmi jel, hogy más is tartózkodna rajta kívül a lakásban.

Halk kopogás csatlakozott annak az átkozott faliórának a kattogásához. Draco sóhajtva ellökte magát az asztaltól, s beengedte a hátsó ajtónál várakozó személyt.

– Draco, jézusom, mi történt a homlokoddal?! – kiáltott fel meglepetten a küszöb túl oldalán ácsorgó fiatal nő.

– Neked is szia, Hermione – morogta a szőke fiú. – És én is nagyon örülök, hogy látlak.

A lány rosszallóan megcsóválta fejét, hullámos barna haja megannyi apró kígyóként csapkodott arca körül.

– Hogy lehetsz ennyire felelőtlen? – azzal ellentmondást nem tűrően beterelte Dracót a konyhába, lenyomta az egyik székre, rutinos mozdulattokkal kinyitotta és elővette az elsősegélydobozt az egyik szekrény mélyéről. – Elfertőződhet a seb meg minden – egy kis kendővel lefertőtlenítette a pár centis vágást, majd gyakorlottan gézt és ragtapaszt simított rá.

– Túlreagálod, Mione – ellenkezett dacos kisgyerek módjára Malfoy. – Csak egy kis karcolás.

Hermione tekintette hirtelen komollyá vált.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte, bár a választ már előre tudta.

– Semmiség – legyintett ismét a szőke fiú. – Csak megkaptam, hogy egy görény vagyok és elraboltam őt.

A lány fáradtan lehunyta szemeit. Pár pillanatig mindketten némaságba burkolóztak, ismét teret engedve a tolakodó falióra gúnyos ketyegésének. Végül Hermione szólalt meg először.

– Harry? – tette fel váratlanul a tétova kérdést, miközben kíváncsian körülnézett, mintha azt várná, hogy a fiú hirtelen előugrik a hűtőből, avagy a mikróból.

– Bevittem a hálószobába – felelte Draco. – Az altató, amit adtam neki még legalább 6 órára kiüti, szóval nem ébred föl egyhamar – a szőke fiú arca hirtelen elsötétült. – Felébred… – ismételte a szót csendesen. – Lassan 2 hete hogy tényleg felébredt. Ennyi idő még eddig sohase telt el… – hangja hirtelen elcsuklott, fejét zavartan ejtette vissza karjai takarásába.

Hermione megértően barátja vállára tette kezét.

– Még rendbe jöhet – bizonygatta reményteljesen. – Talán…

– Nem – vágott közbe hirtelen Draco. – Egyre rosszabb, bármit is teszek. Piton már rég megjósolta, hogy ez lesz, Lupin csak 3 napja merte nekem bevallani, hogy nem sok esélyt lát arra, hogy valaha is a régi lesz. Azzal hogy Harry elkezdte „öldösni" az ismerőseit, mondhatni immáron visszafordíthatatlan a folyamat. El se hiszem, hogy a szülei után Sirius is meghalt. Ráadásul az utóbbi időben egyre furábban alakul a „történet". Nagyon rossz előérzetem van…

A szőke fiú sóhajtva visszaborult az asztallapra.

Hermione pár pillanatig zavartan ácsorgott fölötte, majd óvatosan kihúzta a mellette lévő széket, és helyet foglalt rajta.

– Emiatt nem jársz már be az órákra? – kérdezte csendesen.

Draco megmoccant ugyan a kérdés hallatán, ám semminő más reakciót nem mutatott.

Hermione belátván, hogy egyhamar nem fog választ kapni, folytatta:

– Régen legalább 1-2 előadásra bejöttél, mostanság viszont már vizsgákon se látni – közölte keserűen. – Ha így folytatod, előröl kell kezdened az egész egyetemet, pedig már csak 1 éved lenne hátra. A tanárok eddig megértőek voltak, ám kezdik elveszteni a türelmüket. A tanszékvezető halálra keres, de te még a telefont se vagy hajlandó felvenni!

– Le van halkítva – mormolta Draco az asztallapnak. – Nem hallom, ha keres… Különben se érdekel Amelia Bones végeláthatatlan kioktatása arról, hogyan szúrom el a jövőmet.

– Draco! Kérlek, térj észhez! – csapott az asztalra ingerülten vendége. – Nem mehet ez így tovább! Mindent alárendelsz Harrynek. A saját életed már nem is éled. Szerintem ő is azt mondaná, hogy legalább a vizsgákra menj el! Ha így haladsz, lassan neked kell orvos. Azt hiszed, nem látom? Napról-napra sápadtabb és idegesebb vagy. Teljesen bezárkózol, itt ülsz egész nap és emészted magad. Fogd már fel, hogy nem a te hibád, ami történt!...

Valószínű még órákon keresztül tudta volna folytatni a lány, ám Draco az utolsó mondat hallatán olyan hirtelenséggel állt fel, hogy a lendülettől felborult széke csattanva landolt mögötte a földön. A fiú szabályosan remegett a visszafojtott érzelmek hatására. Szürke tekintetét dühösen barátja szemébe fúrta.

– Menj el! – szűrte fogai között.

– Tessék? – pislogott rá őszinte meglepettséggel Hermione.

– Kérlek, menj el! – ismételte Draco immáron hangosabban. – Zabinit és Seamust már vérig sértettem és sikeresen elüldöztem magam mellől, nem szeretnélek téged is elveszteni… Kérlek, menj el, mielőtt olyat teszek, vagy mondok, amivel végleg elmarlak magam mellől.

Hermione pár pillanatig döbbenten meredt a padlót bámuló fiúra, majd szaggatott mozdulatokkal felállt és táskáját a vállára dobva az ajtóhoz sétált.

– Sajnálom – motyogta. – Nem kellett volna erősködnöm, hogy most átjöjjek. Megértem, hogy fel vagy zaklatva, és nem tudsz tisztán gondolkodni – a küszöböt átlépve hátrapillantott a válla fölött és biztatóan Dracóra mosolygott. – Majd még hívlak. Vigyázz magadra és Harryre is!

Halk kattanás hallatszott, ahogy a távozó lány bezárta az ajtót.

Újra azért az átkozott falióráé volt a főszerep az újfent kihalt és csendes házban. Draco mérgesen felpillantott a ketyegő időmérőre és immáron ezredjére is megfogadta, hogy mindenestől kihajítja a kukába. Már épp nekikészült, hogy odahúzza és széket és leszedje a falról, mikor egy a ketyegéstől eltérő zaj ütötte meg a fülét.

Meglepetten a nappali felé pislogott, s lélegzetét visszatartva hallgatózott.

Újabb zaj. Ezúttal hangosabb, mint az előző. Immáron biztos volt benne, hogy valaki van a szomszéd szobában. Na de kicsoda?

Hermione most ment el. Rajta kívül csak Ronnak és Zabininek van kulcsa, ám az utóbbi a közeljövőben tuti hogy a közelébe se jön, ez előbbi pedig épp külföldön tartózkodik, szóval ők is kilőve.

Poppy talán? Nem, ő se lehet, hisz csak holnapután jön takarítani.

Már csak az hiányzott a mai „remek" napjához, hogy betörjenek a házba.

Óvatosan résnyire nyitotta a nappaliba vezető ajtót, s belesett a nyíláson.

Eltartott egy kis ideig, míg agya felfogta az elé terülő látványt. Egyszerűen nem hitte el, hogy igaz lehet.

A kanapén ugyanis egy nagyon is ismerős alak üldögélt, mellkashoz húzott lábakkal, kezében könyvvel.

Szíve a torkában dobogott, miközben eufórikus hangulatban belökte az ajtót.

A nehéz falap hangos dörrenéssel a falnak csapódott. A hang hatására a kanapén kuporgó Harry majdhogynem a plafonig ugrott, űzött tekintetével egyre csak döndülés forrását keresve. A tágra nyílt smaragdzöld tekintet helyét a berohanó Draco látványára lassan mosolygós csillogás vette át, ám a hihetetlenül zöld írisz mélyén továbbra is ott maradt a fájdalom és gyanakvó tompaság.

Draco is szinte rögtön rájött, mekkora hibát vétett. A feketehajú fiú zárkózott tekintete, s riadt összekucorodása fájdalmas emlékeztetőnek bizonyult.

Nyugalmat erőltetve magára megtorpant, és immáron megfontolt léptekkel közeledett a szoba közepén helyet foglaló kanapé felé.

– Nem tudtam, hogy itthon vagy – törte meg a csendet a kuporgó fiú erőtlen hangja. – Azt hittem órád van.

– Ma nincs – Draco arcán hetek óta először őszinte mosoly terült szét. – Örülök, hogy felébredtél.


	3. 3: Éber álom

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Íme a 3. fejezet. Tudom sokáig tartott, de épp a szakdogám finishében jártam. Ám mostantól kezdve szabad vagyok, mint a madár, és igyekszem maximum 2 hetente frissíteni.  
Szerintem egyre tisztul a kép, és sokan már rájöhetnek, mi is az alapszituáció. Bár a konkrétumokra és a miértekre még kicsit várni kell.  
Marad továbbra is az angstos stílus.  
Némi véleménynek, kritikának roppant mód örülnék.  
Kellemes olvasást!

* * *

**3. Fejezet**

**Éber álom**

Draco egyszerűen képtelen volt letörölni arcáról a mosolyt. Szemei vidáman csillogtak miközben tekintete mohón falta az előtte kuporgó fiú látványát.

Könnyed mozdulattal helyet foglalt a kanapén, majd vigyázva Harry felé nyúlt, hogy közelebb húzza magához őt.

A fekete hajú fiú először összerezzent az érintés hatására, majd a másik test megnyugtató melegét megtapasztalva elmosolyodott és addig izgett-mozgott, míg végül sikerült Draco ölébe húzódnia. Mindeközben ráadásul csak a kezében szorongatott könyvet hagyta el, ám nem úgy tűnt, mint akit nagyon bánt a veszteség.

– Azt hittem suliban vagy, és még hosszú órákba telik, míg láthatlak – motyogta a szőkeség pulóverébe.

– Hogy egy unalmas vénember végeláthatatlan beszédét hallgassam az emberi civilizáció kialakulásáról, ahelyett hogy a legédesebb srác társaságában tölteném a délutánt? – nevetett fel Draco. – Megsértesz Harry. Kezdem azt hinni, már nem is ismersz.

A válasz csupáncsak egy érthetetlen dünnyögés volt.

Draco megnyugtatóan simogatni kezdte az ölében kuporgó fiú hátát, ujjaival időnként játékos köröket rajzolva a fehér bőrre.

– Hogy érzed magad? – szólalt meg végül csendesen.

Harry, ha ez lehetséges volt, még inkább belefúrta magát a fiú ölelésébe, arcát gondosan elrejtve a világ elől.

– Fáj a fejem – panaszolta alig hallhatóan. – De ez ugyebár nem újdonság.

Draco sóhajtva beletúrt a fekete tincsekbe.

– Ne aggódj, sec-pec alatt jobban leszel, meglátod…

– Nem – vágott közbe Harry kétségbeesetten. – Nem vagyok hülye. – Draco érezte, remegő ujjak szorosan markolni kezdik pulóverét. – Nem vagyok hülye – ismételte a fekete hajú fiú immáron hangosabban. – Tudom, hogy nem lesz jobb. Érzem. Én megpróbáltam… Én szeretném… Itt vagy te is…

További szavai szipogásba torkoltak, s a fiú vékony vállai remegni kezdtek.

Draco tehetetlenül nézett le az ölében hangtalanul zokogó fiúra. Hagyott neki pár percet, majd határozott hangon megszólalt:

– Harry nézz rám!

Semmi válasz.

– Harry, kérlek, nézz rám! – a szőke hajú fiú megpróbálta eltolni magától a másikat, ám az úgy kapaszkodott pulóverébe, mintha az élete múlna rajta.

– Harry!

A hang kemény volt és parancsoló. Megtette hatását, ugyanis a megszólított végre lazított a szorításon, s lassan felemelte a fejét.

A könnyáztatta smaragdzöld tekintet kétségbeesetten merült el az őt figyelő szürke íriszben.

– Harry, bármi is történjék, én itt vagyok – nyúlt a fiú álla alá Draco. – Nem megyek sehova. Esküszöm, hogy nem hagylak magadra.

Harry megtörten félrenézett. Úgy tűnt, mintha saját magával harcolna. Tudta, mik azok a szavak, amiket már rég óta ki kellett volna mondania, ám újra és újra képtelen volt megtenni. A saját emberi gyarlósága, és önző félelmei képtelenné tették rá.

– Sajnálom – motyogta végül egy újabb csatát elvesztve.

– Mit? – lepődött meg Draco.

– A szemöldöködet – simított végig Harry a vágást rejtő kötésen. – Gondolom én voltam.

Malfoy meglepetten pislogott párat, majd hamar magára talált.

– Ugyan már, ez semmiség – legyintett vigyorogva. – Emlékszel, mikor eltökéled, hogy megtanítasz korcsolyázni? Na az látod fájdalmas volt. A gipszem még mindig ott trónol az előszobaszekrényben.

Szavai halvány mosolyt csaltak a fekete hajú fiú arcára.

– Nem tehetek róla, hogy a nagy Draco Malfoy képtelen volt egyik lábát a másik után rakni. Aztán meg mikor végre sikerült, képtelen volt megállni.

– Megálltam nem? – vonta fel ép szemöldökét a szőkeség.

– Ha az oldalpalánkon átesést megállásnak nevezed, akkor igen – vigyorgott immáron nyíltan Harry is.

Mindketten nevetésben törtek ki, majd Draco hirtelen derékon ragadta hahotázó társát és a vállára dobva a vékony fiút felegyenesedett.

– Mit művelsz? – sipítozta Harry. – Tegyél le, de rögtön!

– Nem-nem – jött a játékos válasz. – Őszentsége úszik a verítékben és bűzlik. Megyek szépen és megmártom egy kád vízben.

– Ez marhára nem vicces, Draco – tiltakozott Harry, ám hiába fickándozott, a szőke fiú erős marka és a fürdőszoba felé irányuló határozott léptei ellen semmit sem tehetett. – Van saját lábam. Tegyél le, nem hallod!

Tehetetlen tiltakozásának Draco váratlan megtorpanása vetett végett.

Harry a hirtelen megállás hatására meglepetten elhallgatott, és tétován a tv felé pillantott.

A beálló csendben immáron tisztán hallható volt a szoba túlfeléről jövő furcsa zaj. A hang forrása a tv mellett nyugvó telefon volt, mely lenémítása ellen ufót is megszégyenítő fényáradattal és dühös rezgéssel tüntetett.

– Csörög a telefon – állapította meg Harry.

– Tudom – jött az egykedvű válasz.

– És? Nem veszed fel?

Draco lemondóan a földre eresztette „zsákmányát". Harry inogva bár, de megállt a saját lábán.

– Nehogy azt hidd, hogy ilyen könnyen megszabadulsz tőlem – pislantott hátra Malfoy, miközben a telefon felé indult. – Menj, engedj vizet a kádba! Én is nemsokára utánad megyek. Kell valaki, aki megmossa a hátadat.

– Barom – motyogta Harry fejét csóválva, ám engedelmesen eltűnt a fürdőszoba irányában.

Draco mosolyogva figyelte, hogy bezáródik mögötte az ajtó, majd sóhajtva felvette a telefont.

– Igen?

– Halló? Draco te vagy az?

A vonal túlfelén felhangzó mély férfihangot ezer közül is könnyedén felismerte volna.

– Perselus, szerinted, ki más venné még fel ebben a házban a telefont? – vigyorgott a kagylóba.

Perselus Piton. A mogorva, zárkózott férfi ritkán hívott fel bárkit is egy kis bájcsevegésre. Még akkor se, ha a saját keresztfiáról van szó. Habár annakidején napi szinten tartották egymással a kapcsolatot, az elmúlt hetekben Draco egy szót se hallott keresztapja felől. Pont emiatt aggódott annyira, hogy most hirtelen az ő hangját hallja.

– Minek köszönhetem megtisztelő hívásod? – kérdezte.

– Épp ráérek. Miss Lovegood lemondta az időpontját, én meg itt ülök egymagam, és unatkozom.

– Perselus… Mindketten tudjuk, hogy te élvezed, ha egyedül vagy.

Egy beletörődő sóhaj, majd pár másodpercnyi szünet után a mély hang immáron halálosan komolyan csengett.

– Elnézést akartam kérni.

Draco őszintén szólva meglepődött.

Elnézést? De hát miért kérne a férfi elnézést? Arról nem is beszélve, hogy Perselus Piton _sohasem_ kér elnézést.

– Sajnálom azt az incidenst – folytatta a férfi. – Nem is értem, mi ütött belém. Nem szoktam a pácienseimmel ordibálni. Egyszerűen tehetetlennek éreztem magam, a fiú pedig…

– El se hiszem, hogy emiatt felhívtál – nevetett fel Draco. – Hisz már több mint másfél hónapja történt. Álmaimban se gondoltam volna, hogy emészted magad miatta. Nem vagy az a típusú ember, akit marcangol az önvád.

– Általában nem is – hangzott a dacos válasz. – De jelen esetben… Életemben nem volt még olyan, hogy ne tudtam volna valakit helyrerázni. Még ha nem is teljesen, de legalább javítani a dolgon.

Draco fáradtan a falnak támasztotta homlokát. A hűvös hideg valahogy segített neki tisztán tartani gondolatait.

Ezek szerint nem csak ő élte meg személyes kudarcként az események alakulását.

– Perselus, orvos vagy, s nem isten – motyogta. – Nem hibáztatattak semmiért. Kár volt ezen filóznod.

– Sajnálom… – hallatszott a vonal túlfeléről.

Draco tudta, hogy keresztapja ismeri őt elégé ahhoz, hogy ebben a szóban jóval több minden lappangjon, mint azt a beszélgetésből leszűrni lehetne.

– Én is – dünnyögte a szőke fiú. – Hidd el, én is.

Kínos csend állt be a beszélgetésben. A két fél jóideig csak a másik szuszogását hallhatta.

– És hogy van? – törte meg végül a csendet Piton.

– Ugyanúgy. Ha nem rosszabbul – hangzott a keserű válasz. – Bár most teljesen tudatánál van.

– Semmi varázsiskolázás, meg halálfalózás?

– Semmi. Tökéletesen tudja, hol van, és ki vagyok.

Mire Draco észrevette, addigra máris egy komplett orvosi elemzés kellős közepén találta magát.

– Gondolom a fejgörcsei mostanra állandósultak – fojtatta a faggatást keresztapja. – Egyéb tünet? Szédülés? Hányinger? Apró emlékezetkiesések? Izzadás?

A szőke fiú szíve összeszorult a felsoroltak hallatán.

– Ma elég erősen izzad – adta meg a választ. – Emiatt el is küldtem fürödni.

Sokatmondó csend töltötte be vonal túlfelét, majd úgy tűnt Piton eldöntötte, hogy eltereli a témát.

– Szóval most szegény srác ott ül egy kád vízben és epekedve csak rád vár. Akkor meg mi a búbánatot keresel a telefon mellett? – hangzott a szarkasztikus kérdés.

Újabb csend. A hirtelen témaváltás ezer szónál többet mondott Dracónak. Legszívesebben törni-zúzni kezdett volna, ám ehelyett nyugodt hangon a kagylóba szólt.

– Ok. Értem a célzást. Már itt sem vagyok. Viszont ígérd meg, hogy ezután felhívsz! Sőt, át is jöhetnél néha.

– Nem hiszem, hogy a látogatás jó ötlet lenne… – kezdte óvatosan keresztapja.

– Amikor ébren van, jöhetsz nyugodtan.

– Majd meglátjuk.

Már ez is több volt a semminél.

– Köszönöm. És azt is, hogy hívtál.

– Légy jó! És vigyázz magadra! Nem szeretnék legközelebb a rendelőmben találkozni veled – dörmögte a mély hang. – Majd még hívlak. Viszlát!

– Viszlát!

Ritmikus búgás jelezte, hogy a hívó fél kilépett a vonalból, ám Draco még jó ideig mozdulatlanul állt, és homlokát a falhoz támasztva továbbra is a kagylót szorongatta.

Egyszerűen képtelen volt gondolatainak parancsolni. Azok csak jöttek és jöttek, és egyre nagyobb káoszt hagytak maguk után a fejében.

Perselusnak igaza volt. Ha így halad, ő fog ott kikötni, ahonnan annyira szeretné Harryt megmenti. És még azt mondják, hogy a sorsnak nincs humora…

Elszántan visszadobta helyére a telefonkagylót, és a fürdőszoba felé vette útját.

Az ajtón túlról kiszűrődő csobogó hangok melegséggel töltötték el.

„Nem érdekel, ki mit mond, vagy mit hoz az élet holnap. Most ébren van, és csak rám vár. Én hülye, meg itt rágódom és filózom dolgokon, értékes perceket elvéve a közösen eltöltött időnkből."

Dühösen megrázta a fejét, hogy kitisztítsa azt.

Lassan mély levegőt vett, arcára mosolyt erőltetett, majd vidám kurjantással beviharzott a fürdőbe.


	4. 4: Farkas álom

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Egy újabb fejezet. Rövidebb, mint az előző viszont annál több információmorzsa van benne elrejtve. Kellemes olvasást!

* * *

**4. Fejezet**

**Farkas álom**

Draco unottan üldögélt kicsiny konyhája asztalánál. A nyersszínű falapot dossziék, füzetek, teleírt papírlapok terítették be. A szőke fiú ezek között turkált fásultan, miközben elmélyülten rágcsálta a Poppy által itthagyott piskótaszerű süteményt.

Az elmúlt napok után, hihetetlenül egyedül érezte magát.

Nem is olyan rég még együtt élvezte a medencényi fürdőkád előnyeit Harryvel. Órákon át tartó pancsolás után Hermione is megjelent, és kártyázással egybekötött „dumapartit" csaptak. Rég látta Harryt ennyit mosolyogni, mint akkor. Ráadásul a srác, akibe folyton úgy kell valamiféle ételt belerimánkodni, hirtelen kijelentette, hogy pizzát szeretne enni. Draco kétkedve bár, de teljesítette a kérését, és csodálkozva látta, hogy Harry majdnem a felét magába is gyűrte.

Aztán persze az éjszaka beálltával jött a szokásos „csatározás". Harry ugyanis valahányszor magánál volt, sohasem volt hajlandó lefeküdni. Állandóan harcban állt saját magával, kényszerítve legyengült szervezetét az ébrenmaradásra. Az eddigi „rekordja" harminchat óra. Ennek leteltével legtöbbször egyszerűen már képtelennek bizonyult a virrasztásra. Ilyenkor teste már mindmohóbban megköveteli a pihenést, és sokszor kénytelen az ájulásba menekülni a fiú makacssága elől.

Harry mindezek ellenére mindegy egyes alkalommal felvette a harcot, félve, hogy ha elalszik nem ébred fel egyhamar. Ám hiába mindennemű küzdelem, legtöbbször elvesztette a csatát.

Most is másfél napi ébrenlét után kiütéssel győzött a fáradtság, ám nem sokáig. Pár óra alvás után Draco Harry végeláthatatlan sikolyaira és vergődésére ébredt.

Ha nem varázsiskola, akkor a rémálmok… Szerencsétlen fiúnak az életben nem lesz már egy nyugodt éjszakája.

Miután nagy nehezen felébresztette keserű meglepetésként érte, hogy ismételten magához tért. Abban ugyanis nem volt nagy köszönet. Hiába volt a feketehajú fiú magánál, hiába nem ugrott a torkának, ő mégis azt kívánta bárcsak inkább tartaná az ellenségének.

Harry ilyenkor ugyanis nem volt más csupáncsak egy elgyötört fiatal, aki képtelen remegésének, hisztérikus zokogásainak és kitöréseinek parancsolni.

Draco órákon keresztül próbálta nyugtatni. Fájdalmas tapasztalatai alapján tudta, ilyenkor az segít a legjobban, ha mellette marad, s a fiút védőn magához ölelve beszél hozzá.

Most is ezt tette. Három órán keresztül locsogott mindenféléről, mígnem Harry elcsendesedett és újra elaludt. Biztos volt benne, hogy életében nem hordott össze annyi sületlenséget, mint akkor éjjel, de ha szükség lenne rá, újra megtenné gondolkodás nélkül.

Draco sóhajtva tért vissza az előtte heverő jegyzetekhez, miközben lopva a faliórára pillantott. Keserűen kellett megállapítania, hogy a várt személy késik. Nem is keveset.

Morgolódását halk kopogás szakította félbe.

Emlegetett szamár – jegyezte meg magában epésen az ajtó felé menet.

– Helló, Draco! – mosolygott a fiúra melegen a küszöb túl oldalán várakozó férfi. – Bocsánat a késésért, de az előző időpontom kicsit elhúzódott.

– Kicsit, mi – mormolta magában Draco, majd hangosan hozzátette: – Fáradjon be Mr. Lupin! Minél előbb túlesünk rajta annál jobb.

– Csak nem valami fontos dolgod van? – pislogott meglepetten a férfi beinvitálva saját magát.

Draco fintorogva becsukta utána az ajtót, majd visszaült az asztalhoz.

– Nem készültem sehova – válaszolta kezébe véve az egyik dossziét. – Csak nem szeretem, ha Harry körül sertepertél.

Lupin halványan elmosolyodott. Komótosan levetkőzött, és kabátját az egyik szabad székre hajtogatta.

– Mi ez a sok papír? – nézett végig kíváncsian az asztalon. – Csak nem azok a jegyzetek, amiket Piton professzor emlegetett?

– De igen.

A férfi felütötte az egyik dosszié fedelét és érdeklődve beleolvasott.

– Minden egyes alkalommal elcsodálkozom, mennyire részletes leírás – lapozta át az iratot. – Találkoztam már számos hasonló esettel, de ez az első, hogy valaki ennyire részletekbemenően teremtsen egy világot, ráadásul olyat, ami annyira különbözik a valóságtól.

– Örülök, hogy valaki legalább szórakoztatónak találja – morogta Draco, majd egy nemtörődöm mozdulattal kivette a férfi kezéből a papírokat. – Nem siet?

– De-de – felelte szórakozottan a férfi. – Igazad van. Még három betegem vár rám ezután. Merre van Harry?

– A nappaliban – intett Draco az említett helyiség felé. – Épp bűbájtanja van – tette hozzá sóhajtva.

Lupin alig láthatóan bólintott, majd az ajtót óvatosan kinyitva belesett a szobába.

– Gyorsan megvizsgálom, aztán már sietek is tovább.

Draco vizslató tekintettel figyelte, amint a férfi átlépi a küszöböt és becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. Csak azután tette vissza az asztalra az elkobzott dossziét, miután hallotta zár kattanását.

Maga se tudta, miért viselkedik így Remus Lupinnal. A férfi eddig semmit sem tett, amivel okot adna gyanakvására.

Nem tehetett róla, egyszerűen képtelen volt kedvelni Lupint.

Harry viszont rajongott érte, mind ébren, mind álmaiban. Megfogta őt a férfi „cukrosbácsi" jelleme. Annyira émelyítően kedves volt mindenkihez, hogy az már nem természetes.

Dracónak fogalma sem volt az ilyen embert, mi késztett arra, hogy pszichológus legyen. Biztos a szegény, elesett gyerekeken való segítség gondolata. Ám ez még nem menti fel az alól a tény alól, ahogy Harryre néz. Dracónak folyton a kórházi orvosok jutottak az eszébe a férfi tekintete láttán. Ha nem Perselus ajánlotta volna őt, az életben be nem engedi a házba, annyi biztos.

Lupin igazat mondott. Negyed óra is alig telt el, mikor arcán az elmaradhatatlan mosollyal kilépett a nappaliból.

– Gondolom nem kell mondanom, mi a helyzet – csukta be maga után az ajtót.

– Nem – vakkantotta Draco. – Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele.

A férfi az asztalt beterítő papírok egy részét óvatosan félretolta, csakhogy helyükre egy jellegtelen papírszatyrot tegyen.

– Akkor gondolom nem ér meglepetésként a következő mondandóm se – komorodott el. – Szerintem ideje lenne elgondolkodnod rajta, hogy Harrynek jobb lenne egy olyan intézményben, ahol orvosi felügyelet alatt állhat.

Ha tekintettel ölni lehetne, Lupin valószínűleg azon nyomban holtan rogyott volna össze a szürke írisz metsző pillantásától.

Draco pár másodpercig mogorván fürkészte a férfit, majd hangjába nyugalmat erőltetve megszólalt:

– Nem záratom diliházba Harryt, bárki bármit is mond – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően. – Több mint négy hónapot töltött kórházban. Ebből egy hónap állt azon kétségbeesett próbálkozásomból, hogy kihozzam onnan. Négy hetembe, családom minden kapcsolatába, és a papírtologató bürokrácia legmélyebb bugyraiba való belemerülésbe telt, mire megszabadítottam őt a megszállott orvosok kezéből. Mindegyikük benne látta az eljövendő Nobel-díjának az esélyét – pár pillanatra elhallgatott, engedve, hogy szavai kellőképpen megülepedjenek a magát szemlátomást egyre kényelmetlenebbül érző Lupinban. – Ezekután nagyon téved, ha azt hiszi, megengedem, hogy bárki is elvigye innen… Vissza abba a pokolba, azokhoz a fanatikus barmokhoz.

Az idősebb férfi dacosan állta az elszánt pillantást, majd fáradtan felsóhajtott.

– Neked is jobb lenne, ha nem látnád minden nap, de nem fogok erősködni – jegyezte meg végül csendesen.

Gondos mozdulatokkal magára vette kabátját.

– A gyógyszerek a szatyorban vannak – intett az asztalra rakott papírzacskó felé. – Gondolom, nem kell elmondanom melyik mire való, és mikor kell beadni. Mostanra már kívülről tudhatod.

Draco nem válaszolt, csak összeszorított szájjal, némán meredt továbbra is a férfira.

– Jövő héten ilyenkor újra jövök – folytatta Lupin zavartalanul. – Ha bármi gond lenne, hívjál nyugodtan, és azonnal itt termek. Ha esetleg nem érnél el, a kórházat is hívhatod…

– Nem lesz rá szükség – morogta Draco.

A férfi némán megcsóválta a fejét, ám a szőke fiú győzelmének volt tekinthető, hogy a kioktatás nem folytatódott.

Lupin minden további udvariasságot mellőzve kitárta a bejárati ajtót, és egy kurta biccentéssel távozott.

Alig kattant a nehéz falap a férfi mögött, Draco máris dühösen felpattant a székről. Némi oda-vissza járkálás után fusztráltságát nem tudván máshol levezetni, egy ingerül mozdulattal a földre sodorta a hófehér papírszatyrot. Nem sokon múlt, hogy jó meg is tapossa azt.

Ehelyett fújtatva a bejárati ajtóra meredt.

_Ezért_ utálja Remus Lupint.


	5. 5: Csevegő álom

**Szerzői megjegyzés:** Egy újabb „beszélgetős" rész. Habár lassan gondolom észrevehető, hogy a párbeszédek hordozzák a legtöbb „háttérinfomációt". Most is erről van szó. Habár látszólag az égvilágon semmi nem történik, a szereplők és az események bemutatása szempontjából fontosak ezek a „csevegős" részek.

* * *

**5. Fejezet**

**Csevegő álom**

– Az utóbbi időben feltűnően gyakran jársz erre – engedte be a hátsó ajtónál várakozó Hermione Grangert. – Ennyire ráérsz? Nem hiszem el, hogy nincs jobb dolgod.

– Nagyon udvarias vagy Draco. Mondták már? – foglalt helyet az asztalnál a lány. – Már az is baj, hogy szeretnék egy láthatóan agyonhajszolt és magábafordult barátomnak némi társaságot nyújtani?

Draco sóhajtva leült vendégével szemben, s kezeit álla alá rakva ártatlanul rápislogott.

– Az még nem jutott eszedbe, hogy nincs szükségem a társaságra? Remekül megvagyok magam is.

– Mindenkinek szüksége van társaságra – zárta le vitát Hermione. – Tényleg, mi a helyzet a Blaise ügyben?

A szőke fiú válaszképp csak lemondóan intett, ám úgy tűnt társa így is tökéletes érti mondandóját.

– Hagyj neki egy kis időt. – ajánlotta a lány. – Elég csúnyán megbántottad. Meg amúgy is eléggé mogorva vagy az utóbbi időben, szóval kész csoda, hogy nem borította rád előbb az asztalt.

– Na igen… – fintorodott el Draco az emlék hatására. – Csak az a gáz, hogy szó szerint tette. Még a vacsorám se hagyta, hogy befejezem.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. Kapva az alkalmon lehajolt szatyráért, és nekiállt annak tartalmát kipakolni az asztalra.

Rövidesen három műanyag dobozka sorakozott Malfoy orra előtt.

– Ezek mik? – bökte meg az egyik a fiú.

– Anyám küldi – válaszolta Hermione. – A piros tetejűben süti van. A sárgában sült hús némi körettel, a kékben pedig valamiféle tészta.

Draco feje nagyot koppant az asztal lapján.

– Már anyád is engem etet? – motyogta dühösen a falapnak. – Mi ez? Valami összeesküvés Poppyval?

Poppy Pomfrey egy kedves ötvenes éveiben járó asszony volt. Draco gyerekkorában egy ideig a dadája volt, most pedig amolyan házvezetőnőként dolgozott nála. Minden pénteken délelőtt megjelenik és kitakarítja a házat. Ezzel még nem is lenne gond, hisz ezért kapja a fizetését, ám kb. fél évvel ezelőtt a nő felvette azt a szokást is, hogy telerakja a hűtőt mindenféle sajátkészítésű étellel. Már gyerekként is tudta hogy Poppyban túlteng a „tyúkanyó" ösztön, de úgy tűnik az évek multával ez csak rosszabbodott. Házvezetőnője előszeretettel „osztja tanácsait", amik leginkább Draco idegeinek megcélzásából álltak.

_Túl hideg van édeském, vegyél fel egy pulcsit! _

_Nagyon sápadt vagy. Alszol rendesen? Menj, feküdj le! _

_Már megint, hogy áll rajtad az a nadrág? Az ember azt hinné, ennyi idős korodra már megtanultál rendesen felöltözni._

_Olyan vékonyka vagy, te is meg Harry is. Extra adag csirkét hoztam, egyétek meg mindet!_

Kész őrület! Gyerekként lehet élezte ezt a fajta körülrajongást, de így 22 évesen már nagyon nem találta viccesnek.

– Komolyan nem értelek néha – szakította félbe gondolatait Hermione hangja. – Mások örülnének, hogy ennyien törődnének a hogylétükkel.

– Örülök is neki – vallotta be Draco. – Csak mindig az jár ilyenkor az eszemben, hogy vajon meddig tart ez? Mit várnak cserébe? Ha nem tudok semmit kínálni érte, akkor is megtennék? Egyszer tutira beleunnak a bábáskodásba, a barátkozásba és mikor a legnagyobb szükséged lenne rájuk, szépen faképnél hagynak. Akkor inkább jobb tudni, hogy nem várhat el semmit az ember.

A beszélgetés ennél a pontjánál Hermione immáron biztos volt benne, hogy Draco már nem önmagáról beszél, sokkal inkább ismét Harryhez lyukadtak ki.

Kihasználva a közéjük furakodó némaságot a lány felállt az asztaltól, és nekikezdett a hozott ételeket elpakolni. Eltartott egy ideig, míg sikerül a hűtőben annyi helyet szorítania, hogy elférjenek a dobozok.

Úgy látszik mégiscsak volt valami alapja Draco gyerekes kirohanásának.

Meg kell hagyni, Mrs. Pomfrey mindenre kiterjedő alapossággal tervezhette meg a fiúk étkezését, legalábbis a hűtött áruk változatossága és sokfélesége erről árulkodott. Ezek után erősen élt a lányban a gyanú, hogy a mindig feltöltve talált elsősegélydoboz is az asszony féltő kezeit dicséri.

– Úgy látom Poppy azzal is számolt, hogy vendégetek jön – csukta be a hűtőajtót Hermione.

– Kár vele számolnia – vont vállat unottan Draco. – Csak te szeretsz folyton idejárni.

Hermione úgy döntött eme kijelentést inkább köszönetnek, mint sértésnek veszi. Viszont őszintén meglepődött az információ hallatán.

– Oké, hogy Blaise mosolyszünetet tart, és ha jól tudom még Seamus is orrol rád, de más nem jár ide? Nott például?

– Három hónapja nem láttam – közölte egykedvűen Draco, mintha csak az időjárásról beszélne.

– Marcus?

– Őt négy.

– Millicent?

– Ő meg Flint jegyese, szóval… – Draco a mondatot félbehagyva lemondóan legyintett.

– Pansy? – próbálkozott kitartóan Hermione.

– Na őt meg én nem akarom látni – horkant fel a fiú. – Ha lehetséges az elkövetkező ötven évben.

Hermione döbbenten tátogott. Eddig azt hitte, csak elkerülték egymást a többiekkel. Álmában se gondolta volna, hogy Draco legjobb barátai faképnél hagyják a fiút.

– És Ron? – sóhajtotta végül a lány.

– Weasley? Ő egy hét múlva jön csak haza. Nem mintha számítana…

– Nagyon is számít. Ő Harry legjobb barátja.

– Pontosan – mutatott rá Draco. – Harryé és nem az enyém. Megígértem anno neki, hogy rendes leszek vele, udvarias meg minden, de attól még nem válunk puszipajtássá.

– De Harrynek biztos hiányzik.

– Ez vitathatatlan – értett egyet a fiú. – Olyannyira megorrolt rá, amiért nem járt erre már egy hónapja, hogy Roxfortban is épp hevesen utálják egymást – arcán hirtelen álmodozó kifejezés jelent meg. – Remélem, még nem jön erre egy ideig és Harry kellőképpen elhidegül tőle.

Hermione ennek hatására zavartan matatni kezdett az asztal szélével. Mutatóujjával elmélyülten követte annak vonalát.

– Attól hogy én nem kifejezetten rajongok Weasleyért, te még megteheted – vigyorodott el Draco a lány viselkedését látva.

Hermione azon nyomban felkapta a fejét és dühösen a szőke fiúra meredt.

– Nem vagyok szerelmes Ronba. Még csak nem is tetszik – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően.

– Na persze – szélesedett ki Malfoy mosolya. – Azért kérdezgetsz folyton róla, mikor itt vagy. Meg emlékszem, mindig megpróbálod úgy rendezni, hogy _véletlen_ összefussatok nálunk.

– Csak… Csak… Csak kíváncsi vagyok… Nem is… Én nem…

Ha eddig nem is lett volna biztos benne, akkor Draco immáron tutira megbizonyosodhatott, hogy Hermionénak igen is tetszik Weasley. Még ha magának nem is képes bevallani.

– Különben is, még csak 19 éves – vette elő végső ütőkártyáját a lány.

– Harry is – vont vállat Draco. – A kornak ehhez semmi köze.

– De hát én az érettebb gondolkodású _felnőtt_ férfiakat szeretem és nem a bulizós, hülyülős srácokat.

– Mint mondtam: a kornak ehhez semmi köze – Draco mindinkább kezdte úgy érezni, hogy szélmalomharcot vív. Hermione most már csakazértse fogja belátni, hogy igenis fülig szerelmes Vöröskébe attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy Harrynek köszönhetően két éve megismerkedett vele.

– De… – kezdte volna ismét a kontrázást a lány, ám Draco ezúttal félbeszakította.

– Oké. Hagyjuk – sóhajtotta lemondóan. – Inkább mesélj, mi van a suliban.

Barátnője arca szemmel láthatóan felragyogott, s újult lendülettel vetette magát a társalgásba.

Draco érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a lány szemei megtelnek a szokásos csillogással, amit csak akkor látni, ha tanulásról van szó (avagy Weasleyről. De ez ugyebár nem igaz…).

A véget nem érő szóáradatot hallgatva képtelen volt nem arra gondolni, milyen furcsa is a Harry által teremtett varázsvilág. Barátokból ellenséget csinált, ismeretlenekből barátot, ellenségből rokont. Számos ismerős ember jellemét teljesen kiforgatta, másképp mutatta be őket. Habár ezek okára valahogy mindig sikerült valami nyakatekert magyarázatot adni, akkor is ott volt a tény, hogy a valóságtól egy minden tekintetben elrugaszkodott világról van szó. Ám még ebben a káoszban is van néhány pont, ami ugyanolyan maradt.

Például Hermione – állapította meg mosolyogva. Ő már gimi óta ismeri a lányt, ám Harry csak három év óta találkozott vele gyakrabban. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnik szerelme szemmel láthatóan határtalan fantáziáját is meghaladta ama kihívás, hogy Hermionét más szemszögből mutassa be. A lány mindig is tanulásmániás volt. Egy szerethető és kedves tanulásmániás, de attól még az. Ezen még ezek szerint a varázslat sem képes változtatni.

– Figyelsz rám egyáltalán?

A kérdő hang kissé váratlanul rángatta vissza a valóságba a gondolataiba merülő Dracót.

– Tessék? – pislogott rajtakapottan a fiú.

– Percek óta ecsetelem, melyik órára miből kell készülni, milyen házi dolgozatot kell írni, te meg mindjárt helyből elaludsz itt nekem – beszélgetőpartnere szemlátomást magára vette kedvenc témája kihatását.

– Bocs, csak elbambultam egy kicsit – mosolygott bocsánatkérően a lányra Draco. – Meg különben is fölöslegesen fáradsz. Ezt a félévet elhalasztom.

– Mi? Ezt nem tudtad volna előbb közölne velem? – kelt ki magából vendége. – Mondjuk, mielőtt idegronccsá váltam amiatt, hogy nem jársz órára?!

A szőke fiú immáron nyíltan vigyorgott.

– Olyan jó volt figyelni, hogy hétről-hétre próbálsz győzködni. Nekem is jár némi szórakozás.

– Szórakozás?! – Hermione szemlátomást másodpercekre volt a robbanástól. – Nagyon jól tudod, hogy mennyire komolyan veszem a témát. Életek mentek már tökre az iskola elhanyagolása miatt. Egész családok! A megtanult dolgokra mindenütt szükség van, érted, mindenütt! Tisztában lehetnél vele, mit gondolok a jövőbeli esélyek és a tanulás kapcsolatáról, te meg ezzel szórakozol…

Hirtelen elhallgatott. Pár másodpercig meglepetten pislogott a vele szemben sokatmondóan mosolygó szőke fiúra, majd hirtelen kuncogni kezdett, míg végül akaratlanul is kitört belőle a nevetés.

– Oké. Meggyőztél – a lány elszántan próbálta arcvonásait rendezni. – Ez a kis példabeszédem remekül példázta, hogy megérdemeltem. Vettem a lapot.

– És mindannyian tudjuk, hogy ettől, még ugyanúgy nem fogsz megváltozni – fűzte hozzá Draco somolyogva. – De ne aggódj, attól még mindannyian így szeretünk... Különben nem lenne kiről másolni a jegyzeteket.

– Ha-ha-ha – csóválta meg a fejét rosszallóan Hermione, majd váratlanul felsikkantott. – Jézusom, el is felejtettem, hogy megígértem Parvatinak, hogy lemásolom a jegyzeteket a mai óra előtt!

Őrült módon szedelődzködni kezdett, és szinte elrepült az ajtóig.

– Ugye nem gond, ha most megyek? – pislogott hátra még bűnbánóan a küszöbről.

– Menj csak nyugodtan! – intett sürgetően a szőke hajú fiú. – Így is már túl sokat vagy itt. Weasley még a végén gyanakodni kezd, hogy lehet mégiscsak a lányok tetszenek nekem.

– Látom, ma nagyon poénos kedvesben vagy – fintorgott Hermione, majd búcsút intve kis híján becsapta az ajtót annyira sietve távozott.

Draco mosolyogva megcsóválta fejét a viharos távozás láttán, majd dúdolva kinyitotta a hűtőt. Mégiscsak megnézi azt a Mrs. Granger féle sült húst. Valahogy kedvet kapott hozzá.


End file.
